Norse Berserker
"No make Skorri angry. Not like when angry. Pay wages now." Basic (Core) Norsca is a grim northern land, full of fell beasts such as Ice Trolls and Chaos Spawn, and it breeds tough fighters. The berserkers are a rightly feared warrior cult. Its members go into battle without armour to prove they have no fear. They work themselves into an incredible rage, often biting on their own shields. Their feats fill the sagas and loom large in the stories of those Imperial soldiers that have faced them. Some few berserkers make their way to the Empire because they’ve been exiled or simply have a desire to see more of the world. They rarely stay in one place for long, since no Watchman wants a frothing lunatic disturbing the peace. Berserkers are highly prized Mercenaries, however, due to their rarity and effectiveness. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Common Knowledge (Norsca), Consume Alcohol, Intimidate, Performer (Storyteller), Speak Language (Norse), Swim Talents: Frenzy, Menacing, Quick Draw, Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed) Trappings: Light Armour (Leather Jerkin), Bottle of Spirits, Great Weapon or Shield Career Entries None Career Exits Mercenary, Pit Fighter, Seaman, Sergeant, Veteran Note: If this is your Starting Career, you are from Norsca. Affiliations There are no formal organisations of Norse berserkers in Norsca, but things are different in the Empire. Half-mad warriors are not trusted, particularly those from near the Chaos Wastes, so a Norse berserker without a group to back him up is an easy target for witch hunters and the paranoid. Most Norse berserkers join a mercenary company, where they are welcome as long as they do not cause serious injuries to their comrades in the inevitable brawls. In general, mercenary berserkers gain the respect of their comrades after the first battle. Others enter the service of wealthy individuals who want a truly intimidating bodyguard. Berserkers in these jobs find less camaraderie, and are often out of work after entering a frenzy and grossly overreacting to a slight against their employer. A few just find like-minded individuals and form a small group looking for adventure. Such groups are treated with even more suspicion than a lone berserker, but they are often dangerous enough to dissuade most watchmen from starting trouble. Little Known Facts Many Norse berserkers were not, in fact, berserkers in their homelands. When they came south, they found that people in the Empire expected all warriors from the north to be subject to frenzied rages, and had to play up to that image to find work. After pretending for a little while, they soon found it wasn’t an act for them any more. Most of these berserkers are now convinced that the rage truly is in the blood of their people, needing only the right environment to draw it out. Some Norscan tribes serve the Ruinous Powers, and send out berserkers as agents to undermine the soft lands to the south, making them ripe for raiding. Among themselves, the berserkers tell stories of Norscans sent south with magically-programmed commands of which they are completely unaware. These berserkers are said to spring into suicidal and destructive action when they encounter a particular situation or hear a certain phrase. Many berserkers worry about whether they are such agents, but all try to make sure that no Imperial citizens hear these stories.